


Aftermath

by Aelig



Series: Prompts - Things you said [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark Friendship, Like, Not Really A Happy Ending, Peter Parker & Tony Stark Relationship, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony is sad, au cas où, c'est pas des masses joyeux, enjoy :D, mais j'ai aucun regret, prompt, really sad, sooooo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelig/pseuds/Aelig
Summary: Après tout ce qui s'était passé avec Thanos, Tony ne pouvait se sentir plus perdu - plus à la dérive. C'était comme si le monde entier était devenu fou, flou - il ne savait plus trop. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que Peter était face à lui, et qu'il lui souriait.- OS, pour le prompt "Things you said at the kitchen table". Post Infinity War.





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hiroko](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hiroko).



> Bien le bonjour/bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien !
> 
> Wow, ça me fait bizarre, mais voilà que j'entre dans un nouveau fandom :D Ca faisait longtemps, tiens.
> 
> Je vous présente un petit OS sans prétention, que j'ai écrit en réponse à un prompt sur Twitter, demandé par Hiroko (qui va sans doute me tuer après avoir lu le résultat). Le prompt est indiqué juste en dessous !
> 
> Ca faisait plusieurs mois que je l'avais dans mes dossiers, tout écrit tout corrigé prêt à être posté, et qu'évidemment j'oubliais de le faire (je suis un boulet, parfois, que voulez-vous). Mais avec le trailer pour le dernier Avengers qui est sorti récemment, ça me l'a rappelé et donné envie de le poster, donc le voici :D
> 
> C'est du Drama servi avec une bonne louche d'Angst parsemé par une nouvelle touche de Drama. Ca me fait plaisir. Vraiment. :D
> 
> Bonne lecture <3

PETER & TONY – 13 - « Things you said at the kitchen table. »

* * *

 

Le Wakanda est un beau pays. Quelque part, Tony regrette vraiment de ne pas pouvoir plus le visiter comme il aimerait le faire – il s'imagine très bien, main dans la main avec Pepper, parcourir les marchés locaux, acheter les objets ou fruits les plus incongrus pour les offrir à ses amis, profiter de chaque instant de tourisme qu'il pourrait obtenir. Ce serait si beau – mais impossible dans sa réalité.

Déjà, le Wakanda n'est plus trop ce qu'il était auparavant, avec la disparition de son roi. Tony trouve ça triste parce que, vraiment, même du peu qu'il connaissait T'Challa, il avait vraiment l'air d'un brave type et d'un bon roi. Et puis, la situation est un peu précaire – avec la bataille contre Thanos et son armée, les pertes engendrées et compagnie... Plus la nouvelle reine – Shuri, le petite sœur de T'Challa – qui se débrouille comme elle peut pour faire tenir tout ça tout en répétant à tout va que non, ce n'était que temporaire, son frère reviendrait quitte à ce qu'elle aille le chercher elle-même.

Parfois, Tony se demande encore comment il a fait pour revenir sur Terre – ça lui paraît encore confus. Un instant il est sur cette planète toute brisée, et puis, un autre il est arrivé sur Terre, comme ça. Il a dû avoir un gros blanc, qu'il se dit – y a pas trop d'autres explications. Il est un peu près sûr que Thor a un moment commencé a lui parler d'Asgard et de magie et- et ouais, okay, il en a pas écouté un mot et les autres ont fait arrêter le dieu nordique tout de suite après.

Shuri lui a fait préparer une chambre dès son arrivée, et l'a toisé avec un peu trop d'autorité pour une adolescente (ou jeune adulte, il n'était pas trop sûr) en lui ordonnant d'aller prendre du repos.

« On va avoir besoin de vous en parfait état de fonctionnement, Stark. » elle a dit avant de refermer la porte derrière elle avec un claquement un peu trop fort qui a résonné dans son crâne.

Il a dormi, mais même comme ça, il a toujours l'impression d'être dans un brouillard un peu trop épais, un peu trop bizarre. Les autres essayent de lui parler, parfois, mais – mais ça se perd, il entend à peine, et il est tout le temps si  _fatigué_. Banner l'a ausculté, et dit qu'il avait besoin de repos, beaucoup de repos, et ils sont tous partis à leurs occupations. Steve a reçu un appel et est parti aux États-Unis, il ne sait dans quel État exactement, en disant qu'il serait de retour bientôt. Natasha a pris ses cliques et ses claques et après deux tentatives infructueuses de contacter Barton, s'est envolée vers la ferme où il vit avec sa famille – sûrement dans l'espoir de retrouver son vieil ami intact, mais pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ?

Tony a oublié, encore – il y a quelque chose, avec des disparitions, mais – mais il n'arrive plus à se souvenir, ça se perd dans le néant qu'est devenu son esprit. Il a l'information sur le bout de sa langue mais est incapable de la retrouver, et il est presque sûr d'avoir entendu Rhodes et Steve en parler avant que le Captain parte et les mots « déni de la réalité » sont sortis mais, quel déni, de quelle réalité ?

Un peu au hasard, il a fini par passer beaucoup de temps seul – avec lui-même, avec ses pensées éparpillées, envolées trop loin, son esprit cassé qui essaye tant bien que mal de fonctionner. Il cherche à comprendre sans être trop sûr de ce que c'est, exactement – ce qu'il doit comprendre. Ça semble flou – c'est toujours cette petite chose sur laquelle il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt. Quelque part, c'est frustrant, mais – il n'a pas tellement envie de comprendre, parce qu'ils sont tous  _si_  tristes.

Maintenant, il vit en décalé par rapport à ses amis – il dort tout le temps, mange parfois, mais les autres Avengers prennent le temps de s'entraîner et de vivre correctement, eux. C'est pour ça qu'il se retrouve dans la cuisine à deux heures du matin, à se préparer un sandwich avec un peu n'importe quoi dedans, tant que ça lui donne faim. C'est pour ça que les lumières sont presque toute éteintes, la vie silencieuse, pour ça qu'il est seul – ou presque.

Parce qu'il tourne la tête, s'installe à table – et Peter est là.

Il est là, et il le regarde, et il lui sourit, comme à chaque fois qu'il vient le voir – et Tony ne peut pas s'empêcher de sourire, parce que la moue un peu trop joyeuse de ce gamin est contagieuse, beaucoup trop, et il ne peut pas rester impassible face à ce visage juvénile et si vivant. Ça lui fait plaisir, de passer du temps avec Peter – ils n'ont jamais eu trop l'occasion de le faire avant, et il le regrette un peu, parce que ce gamin est une perle – mais il niera le penser si on lui pose un jour la question.

Il se demande parfois pourquoi il ne reste toujours qu'avec lui, mais après il se souvient qu'il est un peu timide alors – ouais, il n'ose sûrement pas s'approcher des autres encore. Ça viendra avec le temps. Il ne s'inquiète pas – et puis, ça lui fait un effet un peu bizarre, un peu égoïste, mais il veut bien garder Peter pour lui seul encore un peu.

Il lui sourit, mord dans son sandwich avant de reporter son attention sur l'adolescent.

« Alors, passé une bonne journée ? »

Les yeux de Peter se mettent à briller, et il part dans une envolée lyrique sur sa journée – il est allé visiter la capitale, et puis il a passé du temps avec Shuri dans son laboratoire et ça ne surprend même pas Tony parce qu'il savait dès qu'il a vu Shuri que les deux adolescents s'entendraient forcément bien. Et il l'écoute sans l'interrompre, parce qu'il aime voir cet éclat dans les yeux de Peter, et qu'il a la bouche pleine de ce sandwich, et puis il doit bien laisser le gamin s'exprimer, non ? Et, soyons honnête, ça l'amuse un peu, aussi – Peter semble s'émerveiller d'un rien, parfois, et c'est tellement innocent et naïf – adorable. Ça lui rappelle à quel point il n'est qu'un adolescent – juste un enfant. Si jeune. Si, si jeune. Beaucoup trop jeune pour-

« Et vous monsieur Stark ? » dit soudainement Peter, et Tony oublie ce à quoi il pensait.

Il sourit, et il répond, tranquillement – comme habituellement, parce que c'est devenu une habitude, les goûters nocturnes de Tony et les bavardages de Peter.

« J'ai surtout dormi, tu sais. Rien de tellement intéressant. Captain n'est pas rentré, Natasha non plus, et je crois qu'on n'a en général pas de nouvelle d'eux. » Il hausse un peu les épaules. Il ne sait pas quoi dire sur le sujet, à vrai dire, parce que ça lui semble un peu lointain tant il vit presque dans son propre monde – à l'écart d'eux et à l'abri de tout.

« Et vous guérissez bien ? »

Tony porte la main à son ventre, caresse la cicatrice qui la parcourt au travers du tissus fin de son t-shirt, un brin songeur – quelque chose, il y a quelque chose en rapport avec cette blessure qui devrait lui revenir...

« D'après Banner, oui. D'ici quelques jours, je devrais pouvoir être en pleine forme. »

Le gamin semble sourire un peu plus, et ça réchauffe le cœur de Tony.

« Tant mieux, alors. Je n'aime pas vous voir blessé.

\- Moi non plus j'aime pas te voir blessé petit. »

Il se demande un instant d'où lui vient cette phrase – pourquoi il la prononce, mais le léger éclat un peu surpris de l'adolescent l'interrompt.

« Vraiment ? » C'est comme si ça lui faisait  _plaisir_ , et Tony se souvient qu'à part sa tante May et son oncle – décédé –, Peter n'a pas grand-monde pour veiller sur lui. À chaque fois, ça l'agace – ce gosse est quelqu'un de  _bien_ , de bien meilleur que lui avait pu être à son âge, alors pourquoi  _personne_  ne veille sur lui, sur sa santé, sur son bien-être ? Il  _mérite_  d'être protégé, aimé, choyé, si Tony le pouvait, il le ferait, vraiment-

_Mais pourquoi se sent-il aussi coupable à cette pensée ?_

« Bien sûr que oui. Tu mérites mieux que ça, gamin. Beaucoup mieux. »

Peter le regarde droit dans les yeux, et un instant Tony se demande comment il peut être aussi confiant soudainement – et puis il voit cet éclat un peu étrange dans ses yeux, comme s'il sait quelque chose que lui ne connaît pas, et puis comme une lueur de remerciement qui le prend aux tripes et lui donne envie de vomir.

« Merci monsieur Stark. »

Il lui sourit et Tony a presque l'impression que ce sourire contient l'univers – parce que c'est trop joyeux et tendre et pur un peu et il se sent fier, stupidement fier, à chaque fois qu'il regarde ce gosse alors qu'il y a aucune raison, vraiment aucune – c'est pas comme s'il est vraiment pour quelque chose dans ce qu'il est devenu, après tout.

« Bah, t'es assez attachant, parfois. » Les mots s'échappent avant qu'il ne pense à les retenir, et il se sent obligé de rajouter aussitôt « Un peu comme un chiot. »

Parce qu'il ne peut pas – il ne se sent pas à la bonne place, le droit d'être gentil avec ce gosse, comme si quelque chose là dedans est faux, en toc – sûrement lui, parce que c'est toujours lui qui n'est jamais à sa place. Mais Peter rit, et ça fait sourire Tony, parce que c'est un son un peu doux, tranquille, et que ça donne envie d'être en pleine journée, chez lui, avec Pepper et ce gamin et de discuter tranquillement, comme si- comme s'ils étaient quelque chose qu'ils ne sont pas.

Et il sourit, et il le regarde et – et il se sent bien, vraiment bien, mais en même temps y a comme une boule de culpabilité qui ronge son ventre et ça fait peur à Tony, vraiment, et la sensation de faux est là, toujours là, et- Il a peur de comprendre.

« Tony ? »

La voix de son vieil ami l'interrompt, et l'interpellé se tourne vers Rhodes, le salut d'un léger signe de tête.

« Encore réveillé ? » il s'étonne un peu, et le militaire hausse juste les épaules, comme si c'est juste peu important – c'est sûrement le cas.

« Je vois que tu as fini de manger. Il serait peut-être temps de retourner te coucher. »

Tony remarque pour la première fois son assiette qui ne supporte que des miettes, uniques vestiges de sa fringale nocturne.

« Ah... Ouais. »

Il vient la déposer dans l'évier, se rend compte de la tension dans ses muscles qui redescend, et d'à quel point il est fatigué. Ça le surprend, un peu, parce qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant – mais ça a ce petit goût de déjà-vu, comme si ce n'est pas la première fois que les choses se déroulent ainsi. C'est sûrement vrai, à voir le regard attentif de son meilleur ami sur lui.

« Allons-y. » déclare celui-ci, et Tony le suit lorsqu'il sort de la cuisine.

Le laps de temps est court jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix du gosse, un peu douce, un peu triste aussi.

« Guérissez-vite, monsieur Stark. »

Lorsqu'il tourne la tête, Peter n'est plus là.

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore écrire des trucs dramas sur des trucs qui sont censés être joyeux de base lmao.
> 
> I swear quand on m'a donné le prompt et les persos j'ai eu direct cette idée en tête, et impossible de me l'enlever après. Ca m'a tué les feelz, mais j'ai adoré écrire cet OS.
> 
> J'espère que vous avez aimé ! :D
> 
> Je vous embrasse, portez-vous bien ! <3


End file.
